Forbidden Love
by AssassinOfBlood
Summary: A girl comes to stay with Kagome and falls in the well. She mets on both inu brothers and is almost killed a few times and is actually killed once! Why is Sesshomaru and the shard group searching for her anyway? Find out! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Heartless, lifeless, soulless

Heartless, soulless, lifeless

Alright the story is boring until the second chapter so don't give up on it yet. I'm not telling you to not read this chapter juts because I, the auther said it was boring.

Chapter 1: New girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do legally own 'Shiniguwa'

"Welcome to Japan, Shiniguwa," said a tall woman with black hair," I'm Sakuya Higirashi and you'll be staying with my family and myself,"

"I'm looking forward to it," said Shiniguwa smiling," You can just call me demon if you want, it's shorter and everyone does back home. Do you mind if I just call you Auntie? I don't think I can remember Higirashi all the time."

No, not at all. You can even call me by my first name.'

"Thanks. Where's your car?"

"This way dear," she said pointing. Then she looked down," let me help you with those."

"No, it's ok," said Demon (hey if Sakuya can call her hat then so can I).She lifted up the two medium size suit cases that looked like they were about to burst and host a huge bag on one shoulder.

(Sakuya) Dang Jamaicans are strong. That bag looks bigger and heavier than the bag Kagome caries to the federal era and she has suit cases and is not even breaking a sweat

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all sweetie," she said shaking her head. She walked out of the airport with Demon right behind her, to a silver Hyundai Tiburon GT.( I know. Why did I give her such a sweet car . . . and I don't even know what the hell she's doing with it ether!)

(Shiniguwa) Damn! That's a fine car

Sakuya opened the trunk letting Shiniguwa put her luggage in the car. As they drove to Sakuya's home, making conversation, they found a lot of interesting things about each other's family.

That night after dinner, Shiniguwa went to bed early. While Sakuya washed up the dishes. In came Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Mrs. H."

"Hello Kagome, hello Inuyasha. My your in a good mood."

"Why wouldn't he be we came back to get his favorite food."

"Oh there in the Ramen cupboard," she said watching as Kagome walked over and began to throw the packets at Inuyasha.(Yes they had an entire cupboard just for Ramen) "Kagome dear do you remember me saying that a girl from Jamaica was coming the stay for the summer?"

"Yes, I think so," she said stopping and giving her mother her full attention.

"Well she came today but she's sleeping now. Down there it's mid-night and she hasn't quite adjusted yet."

"Wow, and it's only 7 p.m."

"Maybe if your quiet you can take a peek at her before you go."

Kagome nodded and walked out of the kitchen Inuyasha put about 20 packets of Ramen on the table before following her.

When they reached the door Kagome turned to Inuyasha," Inuyasha remember be quiet."

"I'm not stupid wench."(yup bad moods back)

"When we get back, remind me to say the 'word' until hopefully your back breaks," she hissed at him.

"Feh"

Kagome opened the door and looked around the darkened room.

"She's covered herself from head to toe. You can't see anything," said Inuyasha.

"Oh well. Guess I'll catch her next time."(she don't know 'next time' is in the last place she'd see her)

Kagome and Inuyasha left and Sakuya went to bed late.

Well let me clear things up. 1) Souta is over a friend's house for the night. 2) The grand father is off visiting a friend and will be back the next day also. Cleared everything up? If not just e-mail me.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Heartless, lifeless, soulless

Heartless, soulless, lifeless

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. How sad . . . NOT!

Shiniguwa rolled over when the sun hit her face, she didn't want to get up. Not a morning person . . . oh well.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Are you alright?" Sakuya called from the stairs.

"Yeah just fell off the bed. Be right down."

"Ok Dear. Oh and my daughter stopped by last night with her boyfriend and wanted me to tell you 'hi'."

"Sure ok."

"AAAWWW!!!" she hit her foot on the one of the legs on the bed.

"Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Blinking bed," she mumbled after.

Sakuya shrugged her shoulders and went back to cleaning. Shiniguwa came down a fell minutes later, well she kinda fell down the stairs about half way.

"Are all your mornings like this?" asked Sakuya when she passed.

"Until I get something to eat, I'm like a walking accident."

"Apparently," Sakuya said to herself.

"And this is on a good day."

"A good day?" asked Sakuya.

"Yea, on a bad day don't try to wake me up or I'll basically knock you out, and I'm a walking zombie until a shower and then I'm the living dead till breakfast. Don't try to hold an intelligent conversation you'd probably get knocked out."

Sakuya burst out laughing at the end.

"It's not that funny."

"Sorry dear but that hilarious," she said breaking up again.

Shiniguwa just walked to the kitchen. I'm not that bad sure I punched out my cousin when he tried to wake me up one Christmas but that's not so bad.(I actually nearly did that,-)

"It's on the stove," Sakuya said still chuckling as she went back to her work.

Shiniguwa finished her breakfast just as Sakuya walked into the kitchen.

"Dear so sorry to leave you alone so soon but I have to go down to the store and the market to get some extra food."

"Sure, no problem."

"My son Souta and my father are coming home this evening. Souta was at a friends house and grampa was also visiting a friend."

"Ok."

"What will you do today?"

"I don't know maybe go outside?"

"That sounds like a great idea. How about you have your lunch outside too? How does that sound?"

"Great."

"It's settled then you'll go outside and explore, then have a picnic. I'll make it for you."

"Can you put in my bag?"

"Isn't the it too big?"

"I have a smaller one."

"Sure, ok. Bring it here."

Shiniguwa ran up stairs and brought down a black denim draw string with 'Angel' on it. (the 'Angel' has red horns over the 'A' instead of a halo )

"Here you go."

"Thanks dear, you can go watch tv or something till your ready to go outside."

"Ok, can I borrow your phone line?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Upstairs

_Dear Chu-Chi,_

_I made it. So far it's ok. I fell off the bed this morning, then hit my foot, then nearly fall down the stairs any way the house is still in one piece. Sakuya Higirashi, is nice, she has a daughter and a son. The daughter is not here right now, nor is the brother. Her father stays here too, he's not around either. Tell everyone 'hi' and take care of yourself._

_P.S.: one word to anyone about my waking up episode and you will die. Don't even worry about how I'll now, I'll know._

_L8rs!!!_

Shiniguwa sent the massage and locked off her laptop.

I wonder if I should carry this outside . . . yeah why not and I'll bring the solar power attachment too.

She packed up the laptop and a few games and stuff to keep her busy and went down stairs. Sakuya was just about ready to leave.

"Alright your bag is in the couch. I'll be back by about 2 with Souta and Grampa might come in the night so you don't have to look out for him. If anything happens my cell number is next to the phone. I think that's everything alright, bye."

Sakuya left without getting one answer in her erotic babbling.

Man she's like my mom away from home but her talking is way less.

Shiniguwa picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She opened the back door and walked out.

Wow this place is beautiful

She spent the majority of the morning exploring the landscape and its ancient structures. Soon She came upon the well house.

Wander what in here?

She walked inside and squinted since it was dark.

Better go in farther if I want to see anything.

She walked in farther but it didn't do much, she could only see the out line of the dark structure. She keep walking unfortuneatly she didn't see the well lip.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she fell into the well.

She closed her eyes only to open them to see the bottom of the well.

I'm alive? How? Ok lets recap, I came to Japan yesterday, I went exploring today and then I fell down a well . . . which is suppose to mean death. Is this heaven? Well heaven or not I need to get out of here

She got to her feet and dusted herself off.

Damn down here is dusty . . . ok that was stupid your in a dry well where there is dirt. DUH!

She picked her bag up and looked of a way out then she noticed something.

Ok, why am I seeing sky? Wasn't there a roof over it last time I checked? Oh well worry about that later, worry about getting out now.

She found a vine and began to use it to scale the side of the well.

Finally I found the use for Pys. Ed.!

When she reached the top something very shape was pressed to her neck.

And I leave it there. I need sleep(o) so night.


	3. Chapter 3

Heartless, lifeless, soulless

Heartless, soulless, lifeless

Chapter 3: 'Death is her name'

Disclaimer: I don't own the shard group, boohoo. I'm crying, really.

Village

_What the hell! Someone's coming out of the well!_

Inuyasha got up suddenly and ran out the door.

"Inuyasha where are you going?!" yelled Kagome.

"Somewhere!"

"Argh!" she growled, "He's so frustrating."

Inuyasha ran to the well when he reached it her heard movement from with in. He drew Tetsiaga and waited till it, being a she popped her head out of the well. He put the swords blade to her neck. The person froze immediately.

"What are you doing coming out of the well?" he asked gruffly.

Shiniguwa wasn't even listening she was too busy thinking of a way to escape.

_Escape! Escape! . . . dirt, eyes. Yes!_

She dig off some dirt from the side of the well and waited for the perfect opportunity, praying that the opportunity came before she was dead. Lucky for her that opportunity came.

"I said why are you coming out of the well!" he said leaning with in range not easing his hold on Tetsiaga.

Shiniguwa as quick as she could threw the dust in he's eyes and while he was trying to rub it out she climbed the rest of the way and made a break for the forest.

_He can't find me if I hide well enough_

She ran until she came to a wide river, she began looking of a way to get across with out getting wet but time was catching up with her along with the man.

_No choice_

She quickly put her bag behind a bush and the jumped in the water. A few second later Inuyasha burst out of the tree line.

"When I get that wench I'll make her pay."

He sniffed around trying to locate her scent, the scent went right to the river's edge then just vanished.

_Wench must have fallen into the well and was climbing out but still I never saw her in the village before (he didn't see her clothes, heck he wasn't even the least bit interested). Oh what ever I'm going back to the hut. When I see that girl again . . . I'll get her then_

With that he ran back to the village.

Shiniguwa came up for air.

_Damn was he trying to test my lung endurance. Jess I though he would never leave_

She got out of the water and looked at herself.

_Damn I hate being wet, it royally sucks_

She retrieved her bag form it's hiding place and began to walk up the river.

_Nothing to do but play follow the river_

Back at the hut

"Hey Inuyasha, why'd you run off?" said the hyper little kitsune.

"Yes Inuyasha, why did you run off?" Miroku said turning his full attention to Inuyasha As did Keade, Sango and Kagome, even Kilala flicked an ear in his direction.

"Feh, I don't have to tell you anything," he said closing folding his arms.

"Tell me or I'll say the 'S' word," warned Kagome.

"Some girl was coming out of the well.."

"What did she have on?"

"How should I Know I'm not Miroku!" (I don't think this makes sense . . . Oh well!)

"Kagome do you think it could be the girl you were telling me about? The one that is staying with your mother?"

"It looks so and it looks like Inuyasha scared her into the forest."

"Hey how was I suppose to know she was the same girl it's not like there's a sign!"

Kagome ignored him," Ok, we have to find her and fast, who knows what is going to try and eat her."

"Yes I agree but it makes no sense we leave now it's almost night maybe she can last a night," offered Sango.

"Yeah your right," then she turned on Inuyasha," It's your fault if anything happens to her, I'll . . . I'll . . . SIT!"

thud

(ok, I think I'd be doing Inuyasha a favor if I go back to Shiniguwa)

Shiniguwa

She walked and walked until a bridge came in sight.

_God that took long_

She crossed and went into the forest. An hour later and her walking only served to make her more and more lost.

Man this is hopeless and it's getting dark. Might as well fide somewhere to sleep

Just then she heard a sound.

Shiniguwa looked around nervously. What was that?

The sound came again.

I'm not liking this . . . not liking this at all

"W-who's th-there?"

There it was again only louder.

"I mu-must w-warn you-u. I'm armed," she said grabbing a stick from the forest floor.

What ever it was now it was done waiting, out burst a wolf.

"Nice doggy. . . I mean wolfy."

Growls

"Ok," she started to back up," I'm just going to leave now, you know so bye!"

She turned and high tailed it out of there, the wolf hot on her trail.

Why me? Why me? Why me?!

She ran until she was utterly exhausted.

Oh god what am I going to do, I'm tired, it's gaining and I have no idea where I'm going.

Just then she slammed straight into something hard and landed straight on her butt. She rubbed the poor abused things before looking up at what or who she tried to flatten. Fear was the understatement of the century. Cold, angry gold eyes looked down at her and the twilight wasn't helping much.

She started crawling backwards hastily, words failed her.

"You dare touch me?" he asked dangerously.

She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Answer me!"

She scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could in the direction she came from. She had found strength . . . man did she find strength.

The figure only scoffed before walking in the direction she went.

She was so busy trying to get away from who ever that was she didn't notice 'wolfy' was back . . . and he brought friends. Soon only an ear splitting scream could be heard as the sun set.

How was that? Not quiet how I intended but shrugs it works. I guess ya'll

Figure out who the person was already . . . I mean come on I made it so obvious. Well anyway I'm off to bed, seeing as it calls me very five minutes speaking of which . . .

_Oh Naru, isn't it time for me?_

Yeah so.

_Wouldn't you like to just jump in?_

The last time I did that I flew off the other side.

_Ok lets forget that. Don't you want to just sleep?_

Put a sock in it before I use the guest room

Thought that would shut you up. Anyway I'll not bore with my arguments any more, I'm off to bed . . .

_Yes_

That's it I'm sleeping in the guest room picks up pillow and sheet I'll catch you later.

_No please I'll never say anything again . . . PLEEESSSEEE!_

L8rs ppl


End file.
